Known refrigerator cabinets and doors may be constructed utilizing polyurethane insulation that is disposed between an outer wrapper and an inner liner. However, polyurethane foam has somewhat limited insulating properties. Various types of vacuum insulated panels for refrigerator cabinets and doors have been developed in an effort to decrease the wall thickness and/or increase the insulating properties of these structures. However, known insulated cabinet and door structures may suffer from various drawbacks.